


Failure Will Not Be Tolerated

by MLGSpaceDorito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation, I don't know what else to tag this but it's kind of fucked up, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGSpaceDorito/pseuds/MLGSpaceDorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failure does not go unpunished on the Gem Homeworld. While most gems are smashed without hesitation, Peridot's fate is caught somewhere between morbid and merciful, as opposed to a swift and painless death. Her punishment does not come without lasting effects, and she quickly leans that failure will not be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure Will Not Be Tolerated

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a morbid headcanon for Peridot's arms and legs I suppose. I've been planning on writing something about her arms and legs for quite some time. Turns out what originally was supposed to be a cute and fluffy lapidot fic ended up being a gruesome origin story. Funny how these things work. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> [also please excuse the insert of one of my gemsona's, I couldn't see a canon character filling this position, so I dragged out a character who hasn't even been fully fleshed out to fill up the empty space.]

Peridot groaned as she opened her eyes. She was met with a bright light glaring overhead. Where was she? She tried to move only to find her arms and legs had been strapped down. Panic began to set in. Her gauntlets and boots were gone. It felt so strange, her legs and arms bare and exposed to the cool air. She lay helpless on the cold metal table, squinting against the violent light she tried to make out her surroundings.

“Peridot- 404, how suitable.” A voice came from off to the side. Peridot tilted her head to try to see the source of the sound. Whoever was speaking was out of her range of vision. She had a feeling they meant for that. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“An explanation would be appreciated.” Peridot said in a near hiss, closing her eyes. The light was giving her a migraine.

“You failed your last mission. As you should be aware, Yellow Diamond does not tolerate failure. Luckily for you, you’ve had a perfect record up until this little hiccup. Somehow, a lowly technician like yourself has proven to be a somewhat valuable asset. Having taken this into consideration Yellow Diamond has decided to show you some mercy.” The mysterious gem drawled. Peridot couldn’t help but think to herself how annoying it was listening to this gem.

“So I’m on a dissection table why?” Peridot asked.

“Just because Yellow Diamond has decided to be merciful does not mean you got off scott free. You still need to be punished for your poor performance. So, you will become a test subject for a new tool.” The gem finally approached her. An Onyx. Peridot swallowed at the mention of testing a tool. She wasn’t stupid. It was a weapon and they were going to use it on her. “Nothing to say?”

“Do what you must.” Peridot only grumbled. The Onyx smirked at her cooperation.

“I’ll be sure to include in my notes how willing you are to undergo the procedure. Honestly, you should feel honored. Think of this as an upgrade. If the tool works properly then you’ll be fitted with new state of the art parts!” The Onyx beamed enthusiastically. Peridot quirked an eyebrow.

“Why would I need to be fitted with parts if I can simply regenerate my form?” Concern was heavy in Peridot’s voice. She felt her heart leap up into her throat when the Onyx turned back to her. They had something closely resembling a pen in hand. They grabbed a chair and brought it over to the table where Peridot lay submissive. When they took a seat it was then Peridot notices the lines marking her forearms, roughly an inch and a half above her elbow. Everything clicked into place. “No, no no no, please no.” She began to beg.

“Now, none of that.” The Onyx waved a dismissive hand. With the click of a button the pen shaped object revealed its true nature. A powerful, concentrated beam shot from it, and with ease and precision the Onyx used the tiny laser to slice through Peridot’s right arm. Peridot shrieked in pain as she tried to pull away, tears streaming down the sides of her face. She raised her head only to bash it back against the table. The feeling of fire coursed up what was left of her arm as the Onyx swiveled in their chair down to Peridot’s legs. Successfully out of sight Peridot had no idea when the process would begin again. Just then she felt the searing pain run through one leg, then the other immediately after.

Peridot screamed to the high heavens as the Onyx’s droning voice complimented her on how well she was behaving. Anger bubbled up inside of her and she wanted to scream threats at this arrogant prick, but the sounds only came out as incoherent sobs. Suddenly they were at her left side. Just one more. Her right arm and both of her legs had been severed, and now they wanted her left arm. She stared at the other gem, silently begging for mercy, but in return all she found in the pitch of the gems eyes was cold uncaring. The other was completely void of emotion and sympathy. Peridot’s world came crashing down around her as she watched the smile spread across the others lips. Peridot screamed and swore, slamming the stump of a right arm against the table as the Onyx began to slice through her left arm. The process was going so much slower than before. They weren’t just torturing her, but they were enjoying it!

Peridot breath was ragged, not that she needed to breathe, but the reflex was automatic. She lay flat on her back, staring up at the blinding light, trying not to sob.

“There, now that wasn’t so bad. Oh, but one last thing before we’re done.” The Onyx said in a calm, soothing voice. Peridot went to question what was left, but was immediately answered with a gem destabilizer being thrust into her side. This time she didn’t have time to scream. Her physical form was destroyed in an instant and her gem fell into the awaiting palm of the Onyx.

 

* * *

 

Peridot wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when she regenerated she was met with a grim reality. Whatever the tool that they used on her was destroyed her gems ability to project new limbs. So that’s what their plan was. Create a weapon to permanently damage the physical projection of a gem. This form was forever. She wouldn’t be able to shape shift, not that she was particularly good at it in the first place, and she would never have her arms and legs back. Tears ran down her cheeks, but her sadness was soon interrupted by the Onyx from before entering the room. They carried something similar to her old boots and gauntlets, but these seemed more advanced.

“Welcome back. I see everything was a success.” They beamed as they set the new parts on the table beside Peridot. They placed a hand against the underside of her thigh and lifted it, bringing a boot up to the metal connector she hadn’t yet noticed. They attached the artificial leg with ease, then attached the other. Suddenly, they stood. “Oh, don’t look so upset, 404, you should be happy.”

“Happy isn’t how I’d describe how I’m feeling.” Peridot said bitterly as the Onyx began attaching her arms. As soon as they finished Peridot lifted the right one. Her expression took one of interest as she watched the detached fingers move as though they were real.

“I’d be more grateful if I were you, ‘dot. Failures like yourself don’t usually get comfy treatment like this. Consider yourself lucky. You got an upgrade, others get smashed.” The Onyx stated simply, looking less than impressed. Peridot looked to them then nodded in understanding. “It will take some time for you to adjust, but I have faith you will easily, and you will only improve from here.” The Onyx stepped to the side and helped Peridot off the table. Her balance was uneasy, and her movements cautious, but she would manage.

“What now?” Peridot asked hesitantly, looking up at the taller gem. It was then she realized she had lost about 2 inches of her height thanks to the amputation.

“An escort is waiting for you outside of the door. They will take you to your new career, apparently you have been placed in charge of Kindergarten maintenance. Impressive.” The Onyx smirked. Peridot nodded slowly and began to leave. When she got to the door the Onyx spoke one last time. Peridot turned, the stare from the other gems solid obsidian colored eyes was cold and unforgiving. “Failure will not be tolerated.”


End file.
